


Grand Geasture追爱壮举

by seven_nina



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is a Good Dad, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, evan buckley is a golden retriever in human form and you can fight me on that, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_nina/pseuds/seven_nina
Summary: This is the Chinese translation of Grand Gestures by red_to_black！
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 6





	Grand Geasture追爱壮举

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grand Gestures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208095) by [red_to_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black/pseuds/red_to_black). 



> Thanks to @Matt_Stan for getting me the authorization from red_to_black!!!   
> 标题Grand Gesture这个词指浪漫大动作，其实没有准确的中文对应词，于是后文可能会被不负责任的译者翻成不同的内容。大家意会下，毕竟这个译者英文水平实在半吊子。  
> 那么，正文就开始啦~

梗概：  
某次艰苦的轮班后，巴克带迪亚兹男孩们出去玩，对此他本来没多想——直到亨和奇米指出他曾经对艾比也做过同样的事儿。  
而且说真的，如果他真要在二十七岁遭遇性向危机，就非得是关于艾迪的吗？

作者注：  
本同人灵感来自如下汤不热点梗：  
我们都知道，巴克在和艾比恋爱时曾经搞过一些追爱壮举——那个热气球约会。要是巴克在开始和艾迪约会之前就对艾迪和克里斯托弗做过类似的事会是怎样的呢？也许巴克根本没意识到，直到有人点出他之前一直都在那么干。回顾往昔，巴克发现自己还真是一直在搞些这种约会，比如和迪亚兹男孩们去郊游，共乘天鹅船、迷你高尔夫；比如一齐看夕阳西下、去野餐什么的，笑~  
希望大家读的开心，欢迎大家到allyourfandomsbelongtous.tumblr.com找我玩，目前开放点梗

这事儿是这样的，巴克不工作的时候大概只有十个左右脑细胞，它们平均分摊给钻研无关紧要的常识、健身以及爱他的朋友们。  
所以他干事不过脑。就还蛮讨人喜欢的对吧？通常情况下。至少在他冷静下来摆脱“巴克1.0”时期以后，他感觉这事儿已然变得讨人喜欢了。巴克的消防大家族总拿他像条大金毛这事逗闷子，次数多得他都懒得数，但他永远不会承认他们多半是对的。  
所以，当他开始带着迪亚兹男孩们到处去玩时，他压根没多想。  
那会儿他跟艾迪刚经历一场艰苦轮班。那是一连串艰苦卓绝的轮班里的其中一次，他跟艾迪都累翻了，某天巴克去学校接克里斯放学时，那孩子问他：“巴基（Bucky），为什么爸爸这么丧呀？”巴克立刻就知道，他得搞定这事。  
他计划了一天公园投喂长颈鹿之旅。通常来讲，巴克的万能计划是把人带到那个码头去玩，但是吧，嗯……现在看来那好像是有点儿冒险。  
“我在来的路上啦！”在一个周六的早晨，他如此向艾迪宣布。  
“行。”艾迪的声音传来，睡意朦胧：“你会做松饼么？”  
巴克的心胀满了。他绝无可能说不。光是想想克里斯托弗的脸庞因为惊喜而发光就让他想要把车开得更快些。  
他到了迪亚兹家，放自己进门，然后立刻跑到厨房里忙活着做松饼。艾迪其人，尽管是个了不起的消防员和老爸，但烹饪技术一塌糊涂，这里还能找齐原材料的唯一理由是因为巴克把它们留这儿了。  
十分钟之后，当克里斯托弗蹒跚走进房间时，他的小脸儿霎时亮了。  
“巴克，巴克！”他喊着，而巴克咧开嘴弯下腰，八岁的男孩儿扑了他满怀。  
“嘿，小伙计（buddy）！”  
“爸爸没说你会来！爸爸，巴克来啦！”  
这孩子声儿大得像管乐器，巴克差点被他音量震得龇牙咧嘴。“克里斯，你能帮忙把餐桌摆好嘛？”他问到。  
“我能！”克里斯往抽屉那边走去，开始把盘子和餐具铺开，几乎同时，艾迪晃晃悠悠走进房间，他光着膀子，只穿了条被肢解成短裤的运动裤，看上去很惊讶。  
“你还真在做松饼。”艾迪用一种喜出望外的口吻说：“爱你（Dios te amo），巴克。”  
巴克的脸通红，不太确定自己突如其来感到的这种慌乱是因为艾迪在对他讲西班牙语、还是因为艾迪没穿上衣。“是啊……”他有点害臊地嘟囔：“因为你开口了。”  
艾迪笑了，笑容柔软而带有些许睡意，有那么一瞬间，巴克感到早前数趟轮值带来的重压似乎从艾迪肩上卸下了，就好像是，在那场官司后他们又回到了真正该有的常态。“感谢上帝有你（Gracias a dios por ti）。”艾迪说。  
艾迪到底知不知道西班牙语会对他做什么啊？不管怎样，这都不公平。  
他们坐下来吃松饼，巴克立马操刀帮克里斯把他那份切成小块，这样艾迪才好集中精力进食。过去几天艾迪脸上一直绷着的那种不安神情渐渐消失，就为了这个巴克也对自己感到骄傲。  
“所以……”艾迪打了个哈欠，他们刚把克里斯托弗送回房间穿衣裳。艾迪说到：“倒不是说我介意，不过你为什么在这儿？”  
尽管艾迪这么说，尽管，这个早晨是如此的温暖、美好，巴克却突然为自己的逾越之举而感到一阵焦虑。“唔。”巴克说：“如果这不是时候……我，我可以离开……”  
“巴克。”艾迪温和地安慰到，他越过桌子握住巴克的前臂：“我喜欢你在这儿。所以，这到底是在干嘛？”  
从艾迪话语里获得些许鼓励的巴克笑了笑，“是个惊喜。”他对艾迪说：“但你得去换个衣服。”  
艾迪并不喜欢放弃控制权，巴克心知肚明，但这男人只是耸了耸肩，从桌边站起来走向他的卧室。这段时间里，巴克把盘子拿到水池，抢先刷了它们。也许他妈妈没教他多少，但他确实学到一件事，那就是把脏盘子留在别人的水池里是件很不礼貌的事儿。  
“巴克。”艾迪的声音说着：“你都做饭了。”  
“我不介意。”巴克说，他在转过头看见艾迪站在门口时感到口干舌燥——艾迪穿着条紧紧包住他双腿的浅蓝色牛仔裤，以及那回把巴克从床上拽下来时穿过的白色亨利衫。他说：“唔……你看起来真不错。”  
艾迪笑意渐浓，他说：“你也是。”  
甭管这氛围古怪的一刻是什么情况，它都最终被克里斯的叫喊冲破了。“我准备好啦，我准备好啦！”男孩拄着双拐步出他的卧室，用一种特积极的八岁小孩速度走过来。

~*~

如果巴克在去动物园的路上有点分心，那也只是因为他在想克里斯托弗将会多激动，而不是因为他在艾迪品评过后进行了一番潮流服饰挑选分析。  
当车停下，艾迪用种捉摸不透的神情透过挡风玻璃看着动物园大门。  
“太过头啦？”巴克紧张不已，与此同时克里斯托弗在后座上欢快地叫了起来。  
“他想来很久了。”艾迪轻声说：“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我不知道。”巴克承认道：“我是猜的。过去一周实在过的太难了，我想来点儿有趣的东西大概会很好。”  
那个琢磨不透的神情并没有从艾迪的脸上消失，导致他们把克里斯弄出后座期间巴克一直都很紧张。最终，克里斯托弗宣布自己这回想要骑在巴克肩上，而艾迪肩上只有他的背包。  
这孩子一点儿都不沉，而且巴克之前也不是没背过他，只是凉爽的天气确实让他那条伤过的腿隐隐作痛。他们在公园里逛来逛去、克里斯托弗把所有动物一一指给他们看时艾迪意识到了这个问题。  
“你腿还好吗？”艾迪问。  
巴克还以为这会儿他已经能更好地掩饰自己的伤腿了呢。显然并非如此。他康复期间艾迪就在那里，即便感到疼痛巴克也努力让自己不要一瘸一拐，但肩上负担更多重量让这变得很难。  
“没事。”巴克说。  
“要是他太沉的话——”  
“他一点都不！”巴克急忙说，捏了捏克里斯悬在他胸口的小腿。这孩子一只手紧攥着他的衣领，另一只手又指又挥的。“他一点都不沉。”  
“好吧。”艾迪慢慢地说到：“那得我来买午餐。”  
他们在餐馆里坐下，吃些价格过分高昂的炸鱼薯条，克里斯托弗和巴克在那儿交换动物趣闻并琢磨哪些能生出最酷的混血儿。  
“你知道你可以制造宠物小精灵的混血儿吗？”克里斯托弗问。  
“没门儿！真能吗？”  
“当然！我弄给你看。”  
巴克甘心情愿交出他的手机，然后他和克里斯花了大部分午饭时间冲着他们搞出的古怪组合咯咯直笑。艾迪看着他们，安静地吃饭，偶尔插话问他俩个问题。  
才刚过十二点钟，巴克就催赶他们去到长颈鹿园。“想看长颈鹿吗？”他问克里斯。  
“想！他们就和你一样高！”  
巴克笑了，问他说：“你觉得超近距离观察怎么样？”  
克里斯托弗快活的喊叫让巴克的心胀满到胸膛无法容纳，在投喂长颈鹿的接下来半小时他甚至感觉自己要因此窒息，尤其是克里斯托弗去喂那只长颈鹿宝宝的时候。  
他们离开动物园已经是下午两点，克里斯——这个早上七点就醒了的小孩——早在巴克臂弯里睡着了。  
巴克把克里斯放到车座上为他绑妥安全带时，艾迪正往车上装那些他们在动物园礼品商店里买的纪念品、还有投喂长颈鹿时拍的照片。当两扇车门同时关上，一时间四下无声。  
“谢谢你。”艾迪轻声说。  
“希望我没踩过线。”巴克飞快地说：“可能这是件你们俩想单独做的事——”  
“我想带他来很久很久了。”艾迪叹了口气：“只是理疗、房租、账单、卡拉和别的一切，我根本没有那个时间或金钱。你没踩过线。”  
巴克放松了点，感到一阵温暖，他说：“很高兴能帮上忙。”

~*~

待他们回到艾迪住处，克里斯依然沉睡，艾迪把他送去床上安顿的同时，巴克是那个把所有一切都搬进屋子的人。其实现在还早，但让那孩子多睡会实在没什么坏处，尤其因为他迄今为止仍因为海啸而做噩梦。  
这是种巴克能够感同身受的精疲力竭。  
他把东西拿进屋里，轻轻放在桌上，然后再回去合上车门。他又开始一瘸一拐的了——缓慢前行，特别是一个八岁孩子几乎在他肩头度日这事儿，似乎比别的更加剧了他的伤势。  
“你还好吗，巴克？”  
他冲艾迪笑着，说：“我没事儿。”  
“说真的。”艾迪用他特有的父亲声线说：“我能瞧见你在跛着走路。”  
来自艾迪的担忧让人倍感陌生，特别是在那场官司后，他们俩之间的关系有时还是显而易见的紧张。巴克并未急进，他什么都不求，仅仅是满足于能重回艾迪的生活。这还是有点古怪，但他很高兴。  
“唔。”巴克说：“有时会有点点痛，天凉的时候。今天是因为路走多了，仅此而已。搞点泰诺我就没事儿啦。”  
“那不如留下吧？”艾迪如此问到：“在回家前休息会儿，我来给你找点泰诺。”  
巴克——在很长一段时间里都没感到如此被需要的巴克——甚至无法与之争辩。

~*~

下一次的艰巨外勤后，巴克计划了游船一日游，那之后的一次是沙滩野餐，再之后的一次是迷你高尔夫。  
每一次，外勤时发生了什么很糟的事，巴克就赶着去搞定它。  
那是在某次如上情形的外勤后，他才刚从消防服里钻出来一半，就已经着手查询洛杉矶冬日游玩好去处，就在这时，亨说到：  
“又开始搞浪漫大动作啦，巴崽（Buckaroo）？”  
他抬起头，眨巴着眼睛：“啥？”  
她看上去几乎是有点同情的。“你那些追爱壮举啊？”她问：“你不是已经在艾比身上尝试过了吗？”  
“艾比？”巴克感觉自己落后了差不多十步：“追爱壮举？”  
对他而言，亨是个既像妈妈又像姐姐的存在，她耐心解释说：“你为艾比策划的热气球之旅，在她妈妈生病的时候？那不就和你带艾迪和克里斯托弗去这些个约会的原因一样吗？”  
约会？艾比？艾迪？亨这是在把艾迪和艾比做类比么？约会？  
“哦，操。”巴克说。  
“他还不知道！”刚走进来的奇米说着：“快为他点破这事儿，亨。”  
“我一直在追艾迪诶！”他大声说道，终于意识到这点，有阵恐慌在他身上徐徐蔓延。  
“追求？”奇米问。  
“没错，你一直在追，巴克。”亨耐心地回答他。  
“我什么时候开始的啊？！”  
“我感觉是摩天轮那回。”奇米为此提供了点帮忙。  
“没，是动物园那回，他们去喂长颈鹿的时候。”亨数着数：“那是第一回。”  
“等下，为啥我会是最后一个才意识到这事儿的人啊？！”巴克强烈抗议到：“你们这些家伙早知道我在——然后你们却没有——什么？！”  
“你以前也做过这种事嘛。”亨说，确然合情合理：“我们都以为你只是为了艾迪重出江湖。”  
“艾迪是个男人！”  
“我们有注意到哦。”奇米说。  
“不过是个漂亮的男人。”亨指出：“他绝对在我的‘如果我是个直女’专栏里。”  
“你还有个专栏？”  
亨忽然看向了巴克。“哦！”她说：“这事儿跟艾迪没关系，对吧？你根本都不知道你在尝试跟个男人约会。啊！这才是问题所在。”  
“巴克啊……”奇米叹气。  
“我又控制不了，好吗？我已经直了二十七年了！”现下，巴克无可否认地惊慌失措了，如果他非得年纪这么大才遭遇性向危机，为啥这么些人里就非得是艾迪呢？  
“凡事都有第一回嘛。”奇米用一种兴致勃勃的调调说：“莫慌，巴克，我倒不觉得你有什么可担心的。”  
“这算什么意思啊？”巴克再次抗议。  
在他得到答案以前，鲍比走了进来，瞅了他们一眼——亨和奇米，笑得合不拢嘴，还有巴克，面红耳赤、惊慌失措、半脱不脱，然后鲍比缓缓发问：“这是怎么回事？巴克，你还好吗？”  
“艾迪是个男人。”巴克说，然后他飞也似的跑了出去，全然忽视背后传来的哄堂大笑和他队长惊呆的脸。  
他实在太惊慌失措了，甚至于忘了继续研究他们能一起去的活动。

~*~  
巴克暂且搁置了那些追爱壮举，他完全、彻底吓坏了。  
他倒不是特别在意自己突然间就开始喜欢男人这事，因为就宏观大局来看，他实在没啥特别需要担心的——他依然喜欢女人，也想和她们上床——把巴克搞得整个很混乱的是“艾迪”的部分。  
所以，巴克有点躲躲闪闪，尽量不去说或者做些会让艾迪觉得他图谋不轨的事儿，要是他在尝试逃离与艾迪咫尺比肩的境地时不止一次绊倒，唔……那可就是他自己的事了。

~*~

因为他是巴克，因为，某些宇宙存在恨他入骨并且每月至少要搞他一回，在被亨式强迫领会“我一直在追艾迪（可能还有他崽）”这事后他一直都过得不大顺。  
他们应召前往一场至少有两层楼被严重破坏的公寓火灾，甚至在他们到达那儿以前，巴克就因为肾上腺素而浑身震颤，那驱使他作出行动。而这就是巴克活着的目的——那种冲击、那种最终的胜利。近来的他们实在没赢过多少。  
他被派到三楼，这估计是建筑里着火第二严重的区域，他设法找到了三个人，然后他冲回去帮第四个。  
情况就在这时候急转直下，好似狗屎砸在了运转的风扇上。显而易见。  
“又找到一个，队长！”他冲无线电里说，他正催赶那个女人往外走，就在此时，他听到脚下的地板发出了不详的噼啪声响。  
“我的天啊。”她呜咽着。  
“走！”巴克大喊，把她朝着窗边推过去：“往窗子走，艾迪会……”  
地板裂开来，她脱身了，堪堪赶在他脚下的整块地基塌陷并使他猛然掉落到二层之前。  
出乎意料的是，他竟然还意识清醒，但他感觉自己在撞到楼下一张坚硬的木质咖啡桌并砸穿它时弄断了其中一根肋骨。他的消防呼吸装置因为撞击停止了工作，烟雾渐渐充满他的肺。  
巴克不是个傻子，他很清楚自己最多有几分钟能逃离这场大火，他真心希望楼梯间没被封死。他把厨房找来的一条茶巾裹在脸上，以尽可能避免浓烟，他趴在地面上，开始近乎盲目地摸索出路。  
他感觉自己好像找到了前门，于是他躺下来将它踹开。他的肺里满是浓烟，太阳穴砰砰直跳，这太热了，他几乎什么都看不见、什么都听不清。  
有双手，放在他背上、将他翻过来、把他拉起来。他清楚地知道要紧紧握住它们，他感觉一副强壮的肩膀支撑在他手臂下，本能地、他立刻就晓得那是艾迪。  
“自我牺牲的混球（Sacrificado cabrón）。”艾迪骂道。  
“不管那是什么意思。”巴克气喘吁吁：“我猜不是啥好话。”  
他们在建筑外面，空气令人赞美的凉爽。艾迪毫不客气地把巴克卸到担架上，亨和奇米立马大惊小怪地冲过来，大声嚷嚷着他各项体征数据，搞来氧气面罩盖在他脸上。  
他的头盔和防火外套被一并脱掉，他们正在检查是否有烧伤——温度那么高，你自己的汗水也会变成在衣服里灼伤你的蒸汽——氧气透过面具流向他，甜丝丝的，舒缓冷却了他的喉咙与肺。  
“没事了，巴崽。”亨温柔地说：“ 我们在这儿。”  
他点着头，艾迪的脸出现在他脸跟前。艾迪被烟熏得黑黢黢的，他的嘴唇抿成紧紧一道线，巴克发誓，在那些污垢之下，艾迪几乎脸色苍白。  
“蠢货（Idiota）。”艾迪低声埋怨。  
“真没礼貌。”巴克回嘴，纵使这导致他开始咳嗽，他也觉得这挺值。  
“他怎么样？”鲍比问道。  
亨转了个身。“他会没事的，队长。”她这么说，脸上带着宽慰的笑容：“他吸进了一点烟，可能还有几处淤青，但他至少还能和艾迪打嘴仗。不过，我们还是会带他去趟医院，以防万一。”  
巴克呻吟着。“不……”他说：“我受够了……”  
整个队伍脸上的神情让他住了嘴，他只好乖乖缩回担架里。  
“好吧。”他嘟嘟囔囔。

~*~

巴克有一根肋骨断了，还有几根撞伤，加上跌落时遭受的所有皮外淤青，但他并没有脑震荡、没有撕裂伤，所有的器官都还在它们该在的地方，因为有止痛药，他感觉好多了，于是医院方面判定他该死的健康，决定放他回家。  
他躺在病床上等着换衣服，当门打开时，艾迪露出脸来。开始的整一秒巴克都高兴于见到他，直至他注意到艾迪脸上山雨欲来的神情。  
“嗨。”他说，想着这估计将是个电影级的史诗一刻，艾迪在看到他平安无事后会松一大口气，艾迪会忘记生气然后一把把巴克搂进怀里然后吻他然后也许会带他去——  
“你他妈的在想什么？”  
所以到底啥时候巴克的生活才能像电影那么精彩绝伦呢？  
“那时里边儿还有人。”巴克争辩道：“艾迪，我只是在做我的工作。也没人告诉我别进去啊。”  
艾迪歇斯底里地笑着，听起来危险得很，他说：“你要是死了，叫我怎么跟克里斯托弗说？”  
巴克张开嘴，然后又闭上了。香农的死依然纠缠着艾迪，巴克明白，他必须得谨慎调整措辞。只是告诉艾迪他不会死并不会让艾迪感到好受些。  
“他需要你。”艾迪说着，一边来回踱步：“我需要你。你不能再这么鲁莽了。”  
“我做不到。”巴克感觉自己就像是因为从罐子里偷饼干被抓包而遭受斥责：“这是我的工作，艾迪。我们都知道冲进火场冒着怎样的风险。”  
“要是早知道地板会塌掉，你那时还是会冲进去吗？”艾迪问。  
巴克直直看向艾迪。他爱他——他逐渐接受了这点，他希望艾迪在他生活里，他胜于一切地希望那场官司的阴霾能滚蛋然后事情就能一如寻常。以下回答很可能会再次破坏他们的关系，但巴克不能说谎。  
“是的。”他说。  
斗志似乎从艾迪身体里退却了，然后——他的肩膀塌了下去。他甚至没能好好洗个澡把那些污垢弄掉。“行吧。”艾迪回答到。  
他把一只袋子放在巴克脚边。“我把你衣服拿来了。”他疲惫地说：“换洗衣物，他们说你可以出院了。”  
“是。”巴克含糊回应。  
在巴克换衣服时他们彼此相对无言，他胸口搏动着、心脏沉重。事情再回不去原本的样子了——他现在晓得了。从今往后，在这段关系里他将永居后手，试图弥补一切、试图让迪亚兹男孩们开心。他最终把事情搞砸到已无法堪堪清偿的程度——如今他是负债累累。  
艾迪只等到巴克换好衣服，他草草地说了句“再会”，然后就走了。  
巴克长叹口气。幸好他已经给麦迪发短信让她来接自己了。

~*~

住院好的地方在于他能拿到的那些医用级别止痛药。  
住院不咋好的地方在于他出院时手臂上因为输液被扎的四百来个小孔和某种睡眠不良导致的疲惫感，还有就是，随着止痛药失效，他又疼、又惨兮兮的。  
他断了的肋骨好疼，肺部受的刺激让他不停地咳嗽。他的腿阵阵抽痛，因为他现在跌的每一跤都会震到他腿里的钛合金棒和螺钉，而在此之上更重要的是，把他和艾迪之间的事儿搞砸的念头让巴克痛苦万分。  
拥有迪亚兹男孩在他生命里对他来说意义非凡。他们就像是巴克的家人。  
他被一阵敲门声从小憩里惊醒，不得不把自己挪下沙发，一瘸一拐地移步前门。虽然估计只是些来推销的，但巴克在家的时候总觉得不去应门不大好。  
他打开门，看都没多看，只是含糊说着：“你好，我真的不需要——”  
艾迪抬起头看着他，微笑了下：“嘿，巴克。”  
巴克眨眨眼。“嗨。”他说。  
艾迪的双眼扫视着他，查看巴克脸庞和手臂上的淤青，看着他为了减轻肋骨上的压力而微微驼着背的方式。“你看着糟透了。”  
巴克哼了声。“你真好，艾迪，跑来跟我说这个？”  
“不是。”艾迪说，他深吸了口气：“我带了披萨来，还有些零食。”  
确实，艾迪左臂挂着个购物袋，而另只手臂悬着个披萨盒。巴克又眨了眨眼。  
“这算不得什么壮举。”艾迪承认道：“我真是没本事搞那个。但我好一阵子没见你了，我是说，工作之外。每次我们经历了某些糟透的轮班时，你都会带我们出去玩让我们好受些。我只是觉得这次该我了。”  
就像这样，巴克已经感觉好了许多，就好像他那十个不当值的脑细胞霎时炸成心心表情包。艾迪·迪亚兹，这个巴克多半已经爱上的男人，给他带了披萨，因为他受伤了。  
他不假思索地上前，快活地用手臂搂住艾迪。巴克个头稍高些，但还没高到他无法把脸拱进艾迪的肩窝里并对他说：“我真的好想你啊，艾迪。”  
他发誓，艾迪脸红了，在贴着他时、在回抱他时。“我很抱歉（Lo siento）。”艾迪轻声说。  
“这不公平。”巴克抱怨道：“我都听不懂。”  
“我是说，我很抱歉。”艾迪说。  
“没关系。”巴克真诚地说，退后点好让艾迪可以进来，然后他关上了门。  
“不，有关系。”艾迪说：“一直以来我对你一点儿都不好。我本不该因为你恪尽职守就冲你吼。我只是害怕了，我让恐惧占了上风。你就该让我为自己的恶劣负责，巴克。”  
“可你道歉了呀，所以，没关系的。”巴克回答他。  
艾迪抬头盯着他，过了会，他笑了：“对你来说真就这么容易，是吗？”  
“是？”巴克怯怯的说，而艾迪大笑出声。  
“来吧，披萨都凉啦。”

~*~

克里斯和奶奶在一起，艾迪解释到。一消灭完披萨，他们立马转向零食。  
要是巴克还在疼的话，他不想让他体力透支。  
巴克是还在疼，但当艾迪坐在他身边的沙发上、靠向他时，疼痛就没那么糟糕了。“你就那么消失了。”艾迪说。  
“我有吗？”他知道他有，不过有时候，装傻充愣结合狗狗眼能有效助他摆脱困境。  
“你有啊。突然之间我们就不一起出去玩了。那是为什么。”  
艾迪听上去像是心知肚明，而巴克紧张的要死：“我，呃——”  
艾迪的手落在他大腿上——他大腿上侧——然后巴克的脑筋就那么短路了。“你是个男人。”他脱口而出。  
艾迪挑起眉毛：“据我所知，我确实是。”  
“你是个男人，然而我过去总跟艾比一起做这些事，我会带她去那些无与伦比的地方。亨和奇米指出我正在带你去然后他们提醒我上一次我这么做的结果——”  
“巴克。”艾迪捏了捏他的腿，说到：“慢点儿。”  
巴克深呼吸。“我一直在追你，只是我根本没察觉。”他紧张地念叨着：“我很抱歉，我是真的没意识到自己在干嘛虽然亨和老齐一提醒我我就知道我在干嘛了但我慌了然后我不想把事情全搞砸所以我再没叫你出去玩这样我就不用再尝试——”  
“还记得我说让你慢点儿吗？”艾迪取笑他：“你什么事都没搞砸，巴克。”  
这听着不对劲儿。巴克困惑极了。  
艾迪笑了下。“老天啊（Dios），巴克，从我刚进118站那天，我们一块儿把那人腿上的手榴弹取出来的瞬间开始，我就一直喜欢你了。”  
巴克眨巴着眼。这听着也不对劲啊。  
艾迪在沙发上转了个身面向他。“我知道艾比离开了你。”他轻声解释，巴克突然发觉自己眨巴出了眼泪水。“她离开了你、伤透了你的心，这些我全都知道。但我不是艾比，巴克，我是个确然的存在。”  
巴克的心脏干了这么件滑稽事，它连蹦了两下，随即艾迪捧住他的脸，轻柔地吻着他，而巴克吻回去，他想要这个已经太久了，久得他遗忘了开端。感觉就像是个梦。  
“可我未必是。”在他们的嘴唇分开后，巴克断断续续地说。声音很轻。  
艾迪眉头紧蹙：“怎么说呢？”  
“我想要这个，艾迪。”巴克坦诚道：“可要是我让你失望了呢？要是——要是我让克里斯失望了呢？”他声音发着抖：“我已经让好多人失望了。不管我到哪，好像周围的人都在受伤。我没法从道格手里保护麦迪，我没法从海啸里保护克里斯，然后还有那个官司，还有……”  
“你救了克里斯。”艾迪轻声说着：“你找到了麦迪。那个官司是糟透了，确实，但你那么做只是为了回到我们身边啊，而且那件事上我也是个彻头彻尾的混球，巴克。只要你愿意，我也愿意试试。”  
于是巴克记起来了，同那个年迈的男人谈论他的丈夫还有他们一起的生活——“我希望自己有天也能找到这么美好的东西。”他说，在那之后年迈的男人回答他：“你没法找到它，孩子，你创造它。”  
这就是了，这就是他的机会了——去创造些什么。  
“好。”他说。艾迪的脸亮了起来，就像克里斯托弗在巴克做松饼时、巴克哄他睡觉时、巴克给他惊喜时会做的那样。迪亚兹男孩们多半就是他的终点，而他对此没有什么意见。  
“我们不能告诉老齐和亨。”当艾迪把他拽进另一个亲吻里时，巴克嘀咕着：“他们会幸灾乐祸好几个月的。”  
艾迪抵住他的嘴微笑，轻推巴克好让自己能跻身于他两腿间，然后他躺到了巴克身上，那是某种巴克还不大熟悉的令人震颤的、沉重的、结实的重量。  
“那也很值得。”艾迪喃喃地说，置于巴克脸上的手将他的头抬高：“太值得了。”

<完>


End file.
